The invention relates to communication units for use with small computers, and more particularly for use with a desk top computer of the now widely used type having a data base suitable for administrative or business type applications.
Small computers of the desktop type are increasingly finding use as so-called executive work stations. In this type of application several different modes of operation for a small computer may be invoked by the user depending upon his particular needs.
In one such mode, the desktop computer may be used to present different data families organized in a form that has the greatest degree of utility for the user. Typical of such type of data families is inventory data, personnel data, financial data and so forth.
In another mode of operation, such desktop computers may be coupled to voice and data communication lines with suitable switching arrangements for the purpose of setting-up voice and data connections to other individuals and for setting-up conferences with groups of individuals.
In still another mode of operation the desktop computer may be provided with suitable data-switching arrangements for connecting with data bases or message storage memory bases for retrieval and deposit of messages.
In the hereinabove described modes of use it has been found that a relatively small computer provided with suitable programming and connected via suitable switching arrangements for voice and data lines can be programmed to dial-up almost any desired patterns of connections that may be stored in the computer's user-accessible memory. Furthermore, the computer can be programmed in advance to overcome almost any types of problems normally encountered in the setting up of such communications patterns, such as busy or unavailability conditions and the like.